Love Me?
by loveyy12
Summary: BECK AND TORI TRY SOME NEW THINGS. R&R! BORI! FULL OF LEMON!


Hey its loveyy12, so this is just going to be 1 chapter. Gonna see how good I am at writing things like this. If you dont like lemon, dont read! BORI!

* * *

><p><strong> Love me?<strong>

Tori was sitting on her couch watching One Missed Call. She was half way into the movie when her phone rang. She jumped and didn't even want to look at the screen.

"It's the main character calling me." She kept repeating to herself. She finally looked down at the screen to see who it was. It was Beck, her crush. She knew she couldn't like Beck. He was dating Jade, who hated Tori. "Hello?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Hey Tori, what's wrong." Tori laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just watching a scary movie, and I'm home alone. Wonderful right?"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Umm, sure. If you want."

"Kay, be there in 10."

"Okay bye." In the next 10 minutes Beck was knocking at her door.

"Beck?"

"Yeah Tori, it's me."

"Okay, come in. Im, im not coming to the door." Beck laughed and stepped in.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Beck, How's the demon your with?"

"Well the demon and I broke up." In Tori's mind, she was jumping with excitment, but she said,

"Im so sorry."

"Dont lie Victoria Vega." She laughed, and before she knew it they both leaned in. They kissed and sparks started flying. She put her left leg over him and sat on his lap. His hand went from her cheeks, to her neck, down her body and stopped at her hips. The only reason their kiss broke, was because she was taking off his tank-top.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" she asked rubbing her hands down his abs.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I've been waiting to kiss you again, ever since my 1st day at HollyWood Arts." Beck didn't want to hurt Tori, but if this was what she wanted, he couldn't say no. He took off her top and before they knew it, the only thing they were in was their underwear, and Tori was in her bra and underwear. He picked her up and went to her room. He pushed her up against a wall. He held her hands up against the wall and kissed. he unhooked her bra and looked at her breast. A grin grew on his face. Tori laughed, "Go ahead."

"What?" Beck asked.

"Suck them!" Beck obeyed. He sucked on her left nipple. massaging the other with his index finger and thumb. He gently bit down. A moan escaped her mouth. "Again," she panted. He did, and then switched to the right breast and massaged the left nipple with his index finger and thumb. They walked over to Tori's bed and he got on top of her.

"No, now I'm in control," Tori demanded. Beck liked how controling she was.

"As you wish." She got on top of him and slowly pulled down his boxers. She grabbed his, already hard, member and stroked it. She bent down and sucked it. She started licking the tip, then moved up and then, the whole penis was in her mouth. Beck moaned uncontrolably.

"Harder! Faster!" He panted. Tori did, pleasing him,her head bobbing up and down. She sucked, squeezing his balls. "Im gonna c-cumm!" he yelled. Tori deep-throated him, and he cummed in her mouth. She swallowed, and continued doing what she was doing.

"Do you like that? Do you like when I play with you big fat dick?"

"Yes, yes I love it. Please, again." Tori sucked him, getting tired of doing the same thing. "Why did you stop?"

"Get in me. Now." Tori lined up her opening with beck's penis. She slowly slid in. She didn't know how bad it would hurt. A tear slid down her face.

"Are you sure Tori?" She nodded, sliding all the way down. She trusted, going in and out. She enjoyed it. Soon, her cries of pain, turned into cries of pleasure. She felt her walls tighten.

"Beck, Im gonna cumm!" She pulled out and cummed all over her bedspread. She got right back on and pumped faster than she did. "Be-Beck, I lo-love this!" she stuttered. Beck couldn't talk, he just enjoyed it while we could.

"Tori, stop. No more." Tori stopped confused.

"Why?"

"This isn't right." She completly understood. She lied down next to him.

"Beck?"

"Hey Tori?" he said, still trying to get his breathing even.

"Will, will you love me?" she panted.

"Of course."


End file.
